<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don’t let the static drown us .. by sohnmoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138059">don’t let the static drown us ..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnmoons/pseuds/sohnmoons'>sohnmoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Puppy Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnmoons/pseuds/sohnmoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunwoo gets stuck inside his own head sometimes. When that happens Changmin takes care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don’t let the static drown us ..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first fic on here *screams* !!</p><p>i'm super nervous about this but i really hope you enjoy this mess, feel free to come yell at me on <a>twitter !!</a></p><p>to sky: enjoy your early birthday present, i love you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes being an idol was exhausting. There was this constant ringing in Sunwoo’s head that reminded him of all the things he should be mindful of. All the things he wasn’t allowed to say or do haunting his every mood. He hated it. He hated feeling like he had to restrict and censor himself and sometimes it was enough even for him to break apart.</p><p><br/>
Today was one of those days.</p><p><br/>
The ringing had gotten just a little too loud and Sunwoo had allowed it to take over his usual bubbly, cheerful and chaotic self. Where he would normally find himself in the forefront during group vlives, cracking jokes left and right, he was now hiding in the back. Standing somewhere behind Chanhee and Younghoon he kept an eye on everyone, not only editing himself but those around him as well. He did his best to keep up the front (another thing he hated), not wanting to worry his fans or the group members but his laugh was slightly less boisterous than usual, and a lot less frequent regardless.</p><p><br/>
His fingers ran over each other before his hands balled into little fists in an attempt to ground himself. He had no idea what could have possibly happened that caused the ringing in his ears to become so deafening to begin with. Today wasn't any different than the previous, the same hectic schedule the group had been dealing with for weeks. Be that as it may, there was something about today that was very different from yesterday. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was being that nothing was different and yet <em>everything</em> was. It was like the static had filled up every single part of his brain, not a word was spoken before he had thought about it at least twice. Not a movement was made before questioning himself. Every joke carefully replayed in his head before he made it. Sunwoo’s way of making sure no one would take o or think of him strangely. Every response to a question slightly delayed so he could edit, copy and paste his words to come across the best way he possibly could.</p><p><br/>
Sunwoo was tired of always having to be the best version of himself.</p><p><br/>
Of course this slight mental breakdown would happen on a day where he really couldn’t use any more distractions. They had been packed with schedules; two award show perfomances as well as having to practice for their fancon and now a live to celebrate their 3rd anniversary. It was all too much for the boy to handle. Exhaustion nibbling away at him until there was nothing left but a worn out body and an overactive brain.</p><p><br/>
He let out a laugh in response to something happening across the room, the sound leaving from between tight lips a lot softer and smaller than it usually was. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself when he was feeling like his brain was on fire. A constant influx of thoughts drowning out the sound of everything around him. His breathing started to get a bit heavy and all he could think about was that he needed to get out, that he needed this live to be over so he could breathe again. So he could be again.</p><p><br/>
The boy twitched slightly as he felt a hand land on the small of his back, the slight difference in temperature enough to make him shudder. Eyes immediately being met with Changmin's, they were solid black and serious. Brows slightly furrowed in a way that made Sunwoo believe he knew, that he was completely aware of the younger's nervousness and fidgety fingers.</p><p><br/>
He was relieved that Hyunjae and Eric were making a scene at the other side of the group. Something silly that ended up in them toppling over one another that caused loud laughter to erupt in the group. It gave the elder an opportunity to whisper in Sunwoo's ear, "You okay?" </p><p><br/>
Sunwoo just gave Changmin a small smile, the kind that didn't quite reach his eyes and didn't require the corner's of his mouth to actually lift. In return Changmin fumbled with Sunwoo's shirt, carefully moving his hand from on top of the fabric to just below it. The skin to skin contact somewhat soothing the younger's breathing. Crimson creeped up on Sunwoo's cheeks, just a slight hint of color that tugged a short chuckle out of Changmin's lips.</p><p><br/>
After they had brought out the cake everything seemed to go by quicker, the comforting hand of Changmin never too far away from his lower back. Drawing shapes and figures into the skin as a distraction that caused goosebumps to rise all up and down the younger's back. For a moment the static in his head paused. Without thinking about it a soft hum managed to escape from Sunwoo's lips which immediately sent the boy back into panic. Static making it's way back to the foreground and he tensed up. The dark blush made it's way back to his face, only deepening when he could feel the stare of Changmin on him. <em>Of course</em> the other boy had picked up on this immediately. Blunt nails sunk into his skin, causing another noise to leave his mouth -- this time loud enough for the other members to turn around. He tried covering it up with a cough which seemed to work as the others didn't question or tease him any further.  Changmin however stuck close to him.</p><p><br/>
Even when they finally ended up the live and all of the members were starting to move to the kitchen to eat cake Changmin stayed by Sunwoo's side. Hand still solid over the small of his back, a comforting warmth enough to make him feel flustered and <em>safe</em>.</p><p><br/>
When everyone had left for the kitchen the elder had held Sunwoo back, hand moving from the small of his back to hold onto his forearm. "Sunwoo." His voice was clear in an attempt to sound neutral but the younger could hear undertones of worry. He hummed, tilting his head slightly as if that would be sufficient enough of a reply.</p><p><br/>
"Are you okay?" </p><p><br/>
There it was again, the worry lacing onto every vowel. Sunwoo didn't have it in him to lie, not when he was this tired and anxious. His brain so overstimulated that it was struggling to form cohesive sentences, he opted to shake his head instead of embarrass himself any further trying to talk.</p><p><br/>
"Do you need me to take care of you?"</p><p><br/>
This one he didn't have to think about, nodding eagerly in reply. He just wanted to stop thinking, just for a little while. The grip Changmin had on his arm softened a little and although there was still a glimmer of worry displayed on his face his words showed that he understood. "I need you to use your words for me, can you do that puppy?" There was an urgency behind his words that Sunwoo could only read as one thing, if he didn't speak he wouldn't get help and he needed Changmin’s help <em>bad</em>.</p><p><br/>
"I - I can do that.." If it wasn’t for Sunwoo the room would be quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Changmin holding his breath as the younger spoke as if to make sure it really would be okay. He hummed in approval but Sunwoo could tell he needed more, that this wasn't going to be enough to get him to where he needed to be. "Will you please take care of me?" Eyes big and pleading before he tagged on, "I need you.."</p><p><br/>
"You're such a good little pup, I'm proud of you." The elder praised. Sunwoo could immediately feel a blanket of comfort fall on top of him, keening in response. The praise making him feel warm and a little light headed.</p><p><br/>
Changmin always knew exactly what Sunwoo needed before he even knew it himself. Dragging him out of the living area towards his bedroom, racing by the kitchen in the hope’s to avoid the questions that would be thrown their way by their groupmates. </p><p>The elder helping Sunwoo out when he got stuck inside his own head wasn’t a novelty. The first time had been the day before their very first stage at Road to Kingdom. Sunwoo had been so nervous he stayed up training all night, worried that his tricks weren’t coming out right. He kept on making the move a second too late messing up the entire choreo. He was frustrated and anxious when Changmin had taken him to the bathroom and kneeled in front of him. No words had been necessary and most importantly of all, <em>it had helped</em>.</p><p><br/>
Not long after he had found himself in a similar situation when Changmin made him cum on only his fingers because Sunwoo kept beating himself up over his injury during promotions. Every single time Sunwoo had found himself in a situation similar to today’s Changmin had magically gravitated towards the younger. As if he could smell the anxiety coming off of him.</p><p><br/>
As soon as they had entered the bedroom Changmin locked the door behind him, telling Sunwoo to strip and lie down on the bed while he got something out of the closet. </p><p><br/>
The younger immediately did as he was told, almost rushing to take his clothes off. He noticed Changmin eyeing him up and down from the corner of his eyes and he couldn’t help the rosy color that hit his cheeks in embarrasment; knowing he was half-hard already and the older one had barely even touched him.</p><p><br/>
Changmin laughed a little, “Aw.” He cooed. “Look at how needy my little pup is already. So desperate for me aren’t you, baby?”</p><p><br/>
The words sent a shiver down Sunwoo’s spine, cheeks tinting even darker as he looked at Changmin with big eyes. His bottom lip getting caught between his own teeth in an attempt to look at the elder coquettishly as he laid down on the bed.</p><p><br/>
He knew better than to move or be impatient. You see, Sunwoo was a good boy. He listened when Changmin told him yo do something, he was patient when Changmin was teasing him and riling him up because he loved what he got in return. The elder taking his time to break him apart piece by piece until the static was replaced with that warm fuzzy feeling Sunwoo yearned for.</p><p><br/>
“So pretty for me Sunwoo, you look like such a pretty puppy.” It caused a content smile to form on the boy’s lips, humming at the praise the other was giving him.</p><p><br/>
Changmin started peppering soft kisses all over Sunwoo’s torso, stopping briefly on his ribs to suck in a bruise. Nipping at the skin after he had deemed the purple stain dark enough. He continued scattering the kisses as his hands moved up to grab Sunwoo’s wrists and move them to just above his head. </p><p><br/>
Sunwoo hadn’t know where he had been hiding it, too focused on Changmin’s lips on his body to have noticed the dark red tie the elder had procured. “I’m going to tie you up now baby. I need you to stay nice and still for me, can you do that?”</p><p><br/>
He was feeling slightly ashamed of how worked up Changmin had already gotten him, chanting an incoherent slurring of <em>yes</em> and <em>please</em> at the elder’s words. All Changmin did in response was chuckle. It made Sunwoo feel dirty, like he was laughing at him and the added on embarrasment only added fuel to his fire.</p><p><br/>
The tie tightened on his wrists, tying his hands together just above his head. The red complimenting Sunwoo’s skin so beautifully Changmin had to pause for a moment to take it all in.</p><p><br/>
“Such a pretty baby for me, such a good boy.” He continued showering the younger in praise and compliments. Peppering kisses down from his neck to his hips, leaving a trail of love bites and blossoming bruises as moved at a slow pace.</p><p><br/>
All Sunwoo could do in return was moan softly, gasping whenever Changmin delicately sunk his teeth into his skin. By now his cock was starting to feel a little neglected. Lying hard against his stomach, the head bright pink and leaking as Changmin was touching him everywhere but where he wanted him to.</p><p><br/>
Although he didn’t want to seem impatient he couldn’t help the increasing sound of his whines and he hoped Changmin would take them as a signal finally touch him, <em>really</em> touch him.</p><p><br/>
Changmin reached over to the bedside table, tearing open the sachet of lube easily and dripping it onto Sunwoo who hissed at the cold sensation on his dick. He had been generous with the lube, using one finger to slowly spread it around. This was the part he always liked to stretch, knowing how incredibly sensitive Sunwoo was.</p><p><br/>
Right now he was basking in the pretty sounds that were spilling from Sunwoo’s lips, the embarrassed little whines and soft gasps were music to his ears.</p><p><br/>
“What do you think Sunwoo, have you been a good pup? Do you deserve my hand?”</p><p><br/>
The younger whimpered, nodding his head pleading “Please, hyung. I’m a good boy I promise I’ll stay a good boy.” The words were rushed and interupted by groans as Changmin continued to trace his cock with his finger.</p><p><br/>
He gave him no warning as he wrapped his hand around him, starting off slowly, tantalising. His free hand pushing Sunwoo’s hips down to prevent him from bucking up into the touch. He thumbed over the head, carefully playing with the bead of precum. A humming noise came out of the older one in approval, placing a kiss just above Sunwoo’s ribcage.</p><p>Sunwoo let out a strained moan the very second Changmin’s tongue first flicked over his nipple, his hand continuing to work the shaft as he got busy playing with the little nub. His pace quickened by the second, strokes speeding up and the wet sound of lube was taking over the room accompanied by the delightful sounds Sunwoo was making. </p><p><br/>
Not once did Changmin let up, the excruciatingly fast pace was unrelenting and almost ruthless. Sunwoo found it harder and harder to keep from bucking up as his release started approach him. Barely audible as he whimpered, “Hyung — I - I’m so close hyung, <em>please</em>.”</p><p><br/>
“You’ve been such a good boy for me, pup. Can you come for me now?” He mouthed the words against the skin on his chest, eyes fixated on Sunwoo’s erection — he was almost as desperate for this orgasm as Sunwoo himself. </p><p><br/>
His approval was all Sunwoo needed. Toes curling and thighs trembling as he spilled all over Changmin’s fist, thick ropes painting his lower abdomen. To his surprise Changmin’s tempo still didn’t let up. Ruthlessly continuing to work on his cock as Sunwoo squirmed trying to get away from the overstimulation.</p><p>“I thought you were going to be my good little puppy, Sunwoo.” Changmin warned, hand pushing his hip down more forcefully now. “I’m doing what you wanted, angel. I’m taking care of you.”</p><p>He drew small figures on his hip with the hand that was holding him down, hoping it would be soothing enough for the younger to push through this. Being nowhere near done with yet, he continued with the agonizing pace. If Sunwoo wasn’t being so loud he would’ve been drown out by the wet sounds Changmin’s hand was producing on his dick. The mixture of cum and lube generating outright filthy sounds as they were being spread out.</p><p><br/>
Changmin loved doing this, the fucked out look Sunwoo was displaying being more than worth neglecting his own cock for. The strain from his boxers was starting to become a little uncomfortable and the high pitched whines Sunwoo had started to exclaim were definitely not helping.</p><p><br/>
He moved the hand on his hip to join in stroking his cock, one hand focusing on rubbing at his head whereas the other was slowly moving up and down. The sensation was enough for him to cry out. It was all too much for Sunwoo, he was <em>too</em> sensitive and it felt <em>too</em> good.</p><p><br/>
The younger could barely keep his eyes open, mewls of pleasure leaving his mouth non-stop as he allowed the fuziness to completely take over. Doing his best to not squirm at the rough touch over his sensitive cock. He was giving Changmin all the tell tale signs again; the staggered breathing and increase of sound. Sunwoo wasn’t going to last much longer.</p><p>“Are you going to come again for me, puppy? Are you going to be a good pup for me?”</p><p>The words were hypnotizing Sunwoo. It was like his mind and body responded before he could even process the words. Not even seconds later he was coming <em>again</em> with three squirts of almost translucent liquid that dripped down Changmin’s fingers.</p><p>“That’s a good boy.” Changmin whispered, bringing his hand up to his mouth so he could lick his fingers clean. Sunwoo groan in reply, eyes fixating on his hyung as he wrapped his lips around his digits and licked every drop of cum up.</p><p><br/>
The elder couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as his fingers moved back down, his index finger back to tracing patterns on the younger’s dick. “Still hard, angel?” His voice was saccharine sweet but Sunwoo knew better. “Is two times really not enough for my greedy pup?” Brows rose as he questioned Sunwoo but the younger wasn’t able to let anything out other than incoherent bumbling. Squirming at the touch he tried to move his hands to cover his face in embarrassment, briefly forgetting that he was tied up. Changmin laughed again, “Well I did promise to take care of you didn’t I? I guess you leave me no choice but to spoil my cock hungry puppy.”</p><p>The words were laced with condescendence, they made him feel tiny and disgusting. Shame flushing over him painting his chest and cheeks bright pink and he let out another wine.</p><p>The older one stopped tracing figures to wrap his hand around Sunwoo’s cock again. “Can you be a good baby for me?” He asked innocently to which Sunwoo nodded eagerly in reply. Changmin laughed softly at Sunwoo before moving down to between his legs.</p><p><br/>
Sunwoo looked ethereal. A fucked out look displayed on his features, his thighs clenching at the sensitivity of his cock in Changmin’s hand and skin soft and glistening slightly. It was a sight Changmin just wanted to drown in. </p><p>He had opted to take it slowly, to draw out Sunwoo’s last orgasm but that would simply be no fun. Instead he wrapped his lips around the head. Tongue darting over the crown, lapping at the wetness before twirling it all around.</p><p><br/>
The sensation had caught Sunwoo by surprise, hips bucking up almost immediately accompanied by a loud gasp and a string of <em>fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck</em>. Changmin hummed in response, vibrations running down Sunwoo’s cock causing it to twitch in the elder’s mouth.</p><p><br/>
Before starting this Changmin had known Sunwoo wouldn’t last long, the poor boy so sensitive he could probably cum just from playing with his nipples. So he hadn’t been surprised when Sunwoo’s whines got louder again, working just a little harder around the shaft. It was when his thighs started shaking again that he could tell the boy was just seconds away from spilling. His tongue darted up to circle over the head again and before he knew it Sunwoo was spilling a measly load into his mouth. </p><p><br/>
He sucked him down one more time before swallowing the liquid. “You’re such a good boy for me, such a good little pup.” Changmin praised, tracing kisses up his torso to his neck while mewling out compliments and commendations. For the first time that night he connected his lips to Sunwoo’s for a sloppy kiss. </p><p><br/>
Sunwoo was the first to break it, pushing Changmin back just a little. “Hyung, please?” He begged, leaving Changmin a little confused until he was brutally reminded of his own hard-on stretching the fabric of his underwear, Sunwoo’s fingers ghosting over them. </p><p><br/>
“You want to help hyung come, baby?” And the younger groaned a little, hand pressing against bulge in Changmin’s pants.</p><p><br/>
“Want to suck you off hyung, <em>please..</em>”</p><p><br/>
It was Changmin’s turn to let out a moan, immediately getting up and tugging his underwear down. Cock slapping against his stomach as it was released from the tight constrictions of his boxers.</p><p><br/>
“Can you stay still for me baby, I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.” He smiled, hand cupping Sunwoo’a face for a split second, thumb fondly stroking his cheek. “Open up for me now, pup.”</p><p><br/>
Changmin visibly gulped at the sight of Sunwoo’s pretty fucked out face as he opened his mouth for his hyung. His lips were swollen and dark pink, it looked like the perfect place for him to destroy just a little bit more.</p><p><br/>
The elder guided his cock in between those plumb lips and they wrapped around him like it was a perfect fit. Sunwoo’s tongue moved over to lick at his slit immediately, forcing a groan out of Changmin who shallowly fucked into the younger’s mouth.</p><p><br/>
“Look at you, such a little slut for my cock.” Changmin babbled, “You take it so perfectly, such a good little puppy aren’t you Sunwoo?”</p><p><br/>
Sunwoo moaned happily around his cock, basking in the feeling Changmin was giving him. He felt so dirty yet so good and loved at the same time. </p><p><br/>
Drool dripping down the corner of his mouth as he slurped around Changmin’s cock, attempting to hollow out his cheeks as the elder continued to fuck his mouth. </p><p><br/>
“Such a good little cock slut, you’re making hyung come. Such a pretty little thing.”</p><p><br/>
Changmin moaned, breath quickening as he felt his release inching closer and closer to the surface. He took a handful of Sunwoo’s hair, fucking into him harshly for a couple of thrusts before he pulled out and stroked himself to completion, coming all over Sunwoo’s face with a loud “Fuck” leaving his mouth.</p><p><br/>
Thick white ribbons of paint landing on the younger’s face, coating his cheek and hair. Changmin took a moment to appreciate the masterpiece he created before moving up to grab some wet towels.</p><p><br/>
The cleanup was over before Sunwoo knew it, only slightly hissing when the warm towel touched his cock. He had kept his eyes closed when Changmin wiped his face clean, not exactly wanting to make a wrong movement and end up with cum in his eye.</p><p><br/>
“Do you feel any better now?” Changmin questioned as he attempted to fit himself between Sunwoo and the edge of the bed, arm wrapping around the younger one and his fingers automatically returning to rubbing the same figures they had drawn on his lower back earlier today.</p><p><br/>
“So much better. Thank you, hyung.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>